The present disclosure relates to a system and method for controlling animals, and more particularly, to a system and method for preventing animals, for example, pet animals such as dogs, cats, or livestock, from approaching or escaping a certain area.
In agriculture, fences are used to keep animals, in particular wild animals out of an area. Electric fencing having a high voltage electric current flowing within is also sometimes used to keep such wild animals out. However, this electric fence used to keep wild animals out, has a drawback of unintentionally providing an electric shock to others, such as people, livestock, or pet animals.
Meanwhile, Patent Literature 1 (Publication of U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,973) discloses a system in which a high frequency receiver capable of applying a stimulus such as an electric shock is put around a neck of a pet dog, a wire (a transmitter antenna, a fence) is laid underground along a perimeter of a certain area the pet dog is prohibited from escaping or approaching, a transmitter transmits a high frequency signal through the wire, and when the pet dog approaches the wire, the high frequency receiver worn around the neck of the pet dog detects the high frequency signal and a stimulus is applied to the neck of the pet dog to keep the pet dog from approaching the wire (fence).
Also, Patent Literature 2 (Publication of U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,152) teaches a system in which a low power transmitter is installed in a certain zone (area), and when a pet dog approaches the transmitter, a receiver fastened around a neck of the pet dog senses a high frequency signal from the transmitter and a stimulus is applied to a pet dog like Patent Literature 1.
Also, Patent Literature 3 (Publication of U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,233) is basically similar to Patent Literature 2, and describes a wireless fence system, in which a single base unit having a sufficiently large control range (certain area) with a radius of ten or more meters is installed, and when a sensitivity of a high frequency signal being received in a receiver fastened around a neck of a pet dog from the base unit drops down to a predetermined value or less, a stimulus is applied to the pet dog like Patent Literature 1.
Also, Patent Literature 4 (Publication of U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,682) provides a system in which a receiver having a stimulus applying function and a GPS receiving function as well as a memory is worn around a neck of a pet dog, a perimeter of a certain area is stored (set) in the memory, a current location of the pet dog is detected based on a GPS signal being received by the receiver from a satellite, and when the pet dog comes close to the set perimeter of the certain area, a stimulus is applied to the pet dog like Patent Literature 1.
However, the systems of Patent Literatures 1 through 4 have the following drawbacks.
First, in the case of the system of Patent Literature 1, there is a disadvantage of having to bury the wire (transmitter antenna) along the perimeter of a certain area. Also, having to move an already installed wire (fence) to another location is difficult, and it is impossible for an ordinary person (an owner of a pet dog) to find and repair an unexpectedly disconnected wire. Also, in the case of the system of Patent Literature 3, the perimeter of a certain area can only be set in a shape of a circle having a predetermined radius from the base unit and when an obstruction such as a building exists within the perimeter, there may be a difference between a desired perimeter and an actually implemented perimeter. Also, in the case of the system of Patent Literature 4, it is not designed for indoor use and the signal received from the satellite may be influenced by weather conditions.
Above all, in addition to the difficulties inherent to the respective systems, the systems disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 through 4 have common problems in that a transmitter or a receiver requires costly electronic components and it is impossible for an ordinary person to maintain and repair the systems because they are based on a communication technology for transmission and reception of a high frequency signal. Also, since the systems disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 through 4 commonly need a transmitter (or a base unit or a satellite), it costs a great deal to construct an entire system and it is impossible for an ordinary person to maintain and repair a transmitter. Further, since power needs to be supplied to a transmitter, there exists a limitation on an installation location of the transmitter, and if a battery is used to supply power to the transmitter, there is an inconvenience in having to replace the battery at a proper time. In the case of the system of Patent Literature 4 using a GPS, although a user does not have to pay attention to a satellite corresponding to a transmitter, initial system setup such as setting at least a perimeter of a certain area is required and when time for initial setup or settings change, a device other than a receiver, such as a computer, is necessary.